


Makoto Yuki Social Link Go!!!!

by Moraith



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: Branching Storyline, Gen, Hosted Off-Site, Multi, Multiple Endings, POV Second Person, Post-Canon Fix-It, Tragedy/Comedy, Wordcount: Over 100.000, Written in Twine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraith/pseuds/Moraith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The date is July 21st, 2012. Yu Narukami has returned to Inaba to stay with his uncle over the summer. On a trip to the Tatsuhime Shrine, he discovers a mysterious boy with headphones, a bad haircut, and a Gekkoukan High School uniform. Can he successfully befriend this miserable creature and discover the reason he's lurking around the nothing shrine in this nowhere town wearing the winter uniform of a school that's hours away in the middle of the summer?</p>
<p>A fully-playable Social Link between you, as Yu Narukami, and P3's protagonist, Makoto Yuki. You can:<br/>- Make friends with a spooky ghost and save him from his terrible fate.<br/>- Alternatively, antagonize and then murder or get murdered by said spooky ghost.<br/>- Hit on the spooky ghost.<br/>- Date Yosuke Hanamura (but only if you want to).<br/>- Enjoy yourself?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Makoto Yuki Social Link Go!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Given the fact that not every plot event will happen in any given run, my content tags and warnings are, shall we say, sparse. More detailed content of this fic is listed here. Please heed these warnings; I wouldn't want to upset anyone!  
> Warnings: Semi-graphic violence, self-harm, discussions of suicide, major character death (in some endings), temporary major character death (in all endings), mild homophobia (thanks, Yosuke!). Basically what you'd expect from a P3 fic, but I want to make sure we know what we're getting into.
> 
> Additional characters and content: Dojima and Nanako feature somewhat prominently, but don't get tags because they're not plot-important. There are brief appearances from all the surviving members of SEES (minus Akihiko) and several of Yu's non-IT Social Links. The story is largely linear, but splits into two branches near the end depending on how your relationship with Makoto is. One branch leads you to the intended good ending, and one leads you to the horrible bad ending. In either case, you have the option not to go through with the ending you're about to get and do something neutral instead.
> 
> The complete list of pairings is as follows: Makoto/Elizabeth, Yosuke/Yu (one-sided or not depending on your choices), Junpei/Chidori (mentioned), Makoto/every dateable P3 S-link (mentioned), Yukari/Mitsuru (mentioned).
> 
> The fic itself can be found here: http://philome.la/Cursedealer/makoto-yuki-social-link-go

Please read the actual fic at this link: http://philome.la/Cursedealer/makoto-yuki-social-link-go

The following intro is not indicative of the style, tone, or plot of the actual work. I just needed some text to put here.

You find yourself standing in the middle of a small library. Everything in this place, from the carpet to the wall to the ceiling even down to the books themselves, is a peculiar shade of deep blue. The only thing that stands out from the color scheme is the man behind the checkout counter. Or perhaps "man" is not the right word. He appears to be roughly human in shape, but the details are all off. His eyes are enormous and bloodshot and appear to be in danger of falling out of their sockets. His limbs are unnaturally long and thin, and his head is disproportionately large. You pity his tailor. His most obvious feature, though, is his nose. It is long and thick, almost like a beak. He's grinning at you. You aren't sure if it's more friendly or menacing.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," he says. "My name is Igor."

He motions to an armchair across the counter from him. It seems like an odd place to have a chair. You'd think it would make it difficult to check out books. You decide it would be unwise to refuse Igor's invitation, so you take a seat despite your reservations.

"I have called you here today to serve as an assistant to my primary guest. He is about to embark on a new journey and face many challenges. If you wish to involve yourself in this, both he and I would be grateful for your assistance. I fear my guidance may not be enough to lead him down the correct path."

You've never been offered a job in a dream before. 

"How much will this pay?" you ask, trying not to give him any indication of your levels of enthusiasm.

Igor leans toward you slightly, his face eerily still. The effect is not unlike something out of a horror movie. You haven't quite decided if this is a nightmare or not, but this is starting to tip the scales.

"The only payment I have to offer you is the opportunity to look into the life of another and the satisfaction of a job well done."

An unpaid internship! This is definitely a nightmare.

You try to contain your contempt, but you don't think you have much success. "Why on Earth would I work for you for free?"

Igor chuckles. "Perhaps it would be better to think of this as an entertainment rather than an employment opportunity. Only those who have entered into some sort of contract are welcome in this Room. You contract was signed when you sought out this journey for yourself. You may, of course, still choose to decline. The choice is yours."

Wait a minute. Is this because of that fanfiction you were planning to read? You hardly think clicking a link on Ao3 counts as signing a contract. You don't know how the author of that fic managed to recruit this horrible goblin, or to knock you out and invade your dreams for that matter. Well, if that's all this is...

Read the fic here: http://philome.la/Cursedealer/makoto-yuki-social-link-go  
Or turn back.


End file.
